memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Charges
(Space, warp speed) The Kingston is traveling at high warp on course for Starbase Atlantis. Captain's log stardate 54778.4 After tending to the defensive systems at Starbase 345 we're on course to Starbase Atlantis to drop off some supplies for the base personnel, we've been on the look out for any Der'kal cruisers in the area so far no sign of them. (Deck 9, Captain's quarters) Both John Tyson and Michelle Robinson are sleeping in their bed when the communication system activates. Bridge to Captain Tyson Commander Mitchell says over the communication system. John wakes up and taps his combadge as it lays on the table. Go ahead Commander Captain Tyson says as he slowly wakes up. We're picking up a distress call from a Captain's yacht Commander Mitchell says over the communications system. We're on our way Tyson out John says as he deactivates his combadge he gets up and him and Michelle get dress. (Main bridge) Both Captain Tyson and Lieutenant Commander Robinson enter the bridge as Commander Mitchell gets up from the command chair and goes to her XO chair. Report Captain Tyson says looking at Ensign Raliey at ops. We've been getting a distress call from the Intrepid's Captain's yacht its the Calypso Ensign Raliey says as she looks at the captain over her shoulder. Let's hear it Ensign Captain Tyson says to Raliey. This is Vedek Kira Nerys----Cardassian-----taken----adrfit Kira says over the speakers. Cole set a course for the Cardassian border, maximum warp Captain Tyson says to Lieutenant Cole. Aye, sir changing course now Lieutenant Cole says as he changes the ship's course. (Cardassia Prime, Cardassian Central Command) Two guards are taking a struggling Typhuss to his cell after he's been stripped of his clothes and one moral and half his hair and a sample of his blood was taken and he was tossed into his cell and the guard activated the force field when Evek walks towards the cell. Well I've finally got you Evek says as he comes out of the shadows. Typhuss walks around the cell then looks at Evek. What the hell are you talking about Evek? says Typhuss as he looks at Gul Evek. Evek smiles and laughs. You will answer for your crimes against the Cardassian Union as well as myself Captain Evek says looking at Typhuss who is a mess from struggling with his guards. This about Seska isn't it, I told you six years ago I didn't kill Seska, I wasn't even on Voyager when Seska died says Typhuss as he looks at Gul Evek. We shall see Captain and if you're found guilty you'll die Gul Evek says as he leaves the cell area and a shocked Typhuss is hoping Kira is all right. (Space, along the Cardassian border) The Kingston is facing a disabled Calypso. (Deck 6, sickbay) Captain Tyson walks over to the biobed where Kira is laying at as Dr. Samuels is done treating her. Kira what happened to Typhuss? Captain Tyson says as he looks at her. She looks at him. They said that he committed a murder Kira says to him dazed and drained from the lack of air on the yacht. What why would he be accused of murder Typhuss is the nicest guy I've met John says looking at Kira. (Captains ready room) Sam we need to get Typhuss out of that cell Captain Tyson says to General Carter on the monitor. John I understand where you're coming from but if Typhuss has been accused of murder then we'll be plunging the Federation into another war and we've won two of them and we're trying to win this one for now see how it plays and if it seems like Typhuss will need to be bailed out you've got the green light I'm also dispatching Voyager and the Enterprise to your position General Carter says on the monitor. Sam they'll either kill him or send him to the labor camp on Lazon II and from what I heard their harsh Captain Tyson says to General Carter on the monitor. All right John if you can break Typhuss out of jail do it but if you can't let it play out, I'll inform Starfleet Command of the situation Carter out says General Carter as the screen shows the Atlantis Expedition symbol and shuts off. (Main bridge) Captain Tyson walks out of his ready room. Helm set a course for Cardassia warp nine Captain Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Cole at the helm. Aye, sir course set and laid in Lieutenant Cole says as he turns to Captain Tyson. Engage Captain Tyson says to Lieutenant Cole. Mr. Cole presses the engage button. (Space) The Kingston jump to warp speed. (Cardassia Prime, Cardassian Central Command) Captain Kira is sitting in the brig wearing prison clothes and then Garak walks up to the cell. Captain Kira I presume Garak says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss gets up from his cot and walks up to the force field. Yes, Garak how are you going to help me says Typhuss as he looks at Garak. I maybe able to use my Ambassador rank to get you out unless you confest to the murder of Seska Garak says looking at Typhuss behind the force field. I didn't kill Seska, I wasn't even on Voyager when Seska died I was on Hanon IV with the rest of Voyager's crew says Typhuss as he looks at Garak. That's not what Evek thinks look Captain I guess you can see your situation isn't going to improve unless you tell the truth because he's not going to believe that you were on a planet 70,000 light-years from here Garak says looking at Typhuss. Contact the USS Voyager, have Captain Chakotay bring Voyager here and talk to Chakotay then you will see I'm telling the truth says Typhuss as he looks at Garak. (Space, Cardassia orbit) The Kingston enter orbit around Cardassia Prime. (USS Kingston, main bridge) Cardassia Central Command this is Captain John Tyson of the Federation starship USS Kingston we're here in regards of the arrest of Captain Typhuss James Kira Captain Tyson says as he looks at the main viewer showing the image of the planet. Yes welcome to Cardassia Prime Captain Tyson I'm Castellan Rakena Garan what can I do for you today Rakena Garan says on the main viewer. Ugh yes I am here in regards of an arrest of one of our people a Typhuss James Kira you know where he is? Captain Tyson asked Rakena Garan. We have him in our custody yes Rakena Garan says on the viewer. Both John and Kira smiles at that. Great can you release him Captain Tyson says to Rakena Garan on the main viewer. I am afraid I can't do that he's been charged with the murder of Seska Rakena Garan says to Captain Tyson. Can we at least see him Captain Tyson says to Rakena Garan. No friends are not allowed to see the accused good day Captain Rakena Garan says and she cuts the transmission. The son of a bitch hung up on me Captain Tyson says as he turns to Kira. (Central Command, brig) Typhuss is sleeping on his cot when he hears a whining sound and sees a white light and in a flash a Starfleet combadge appears on the floor and he picks it up and looks around for the guards and taps it and speaks into it. Kingston to Kira respond, come on Typhuss I know you're there man John says over the combadge. Captain Kira here says Typhuss as he talks to the combadge. Typhuss thank god you all right man? John says over the combadge. For the most part, how is Kira? asked Typhuss as he looks around. Kira's fine she's here with me in the transporter room we can beam you out at anytime buddy Captain Tyson says over the combadge. Now, would be a good time there are no guards here says Typhuss as he talked into the combadge. (USS Kingston, transporter room) Right, I have a lock on you and beaming now John says as he inputs the commands into the console. Typhuss appears on the transporter pad. Welcome back aboard the Kingston Typhuss John says shaking his friend's hand. Now would be a good time to get back to Federation space says Typhuss as he looks at John. Before John could tap his combadge the ship shook very violently as a huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and the transporter console and display consoles as the red lights flash and a alarm sounds. Bridge damage report Captain Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. A Cardassian warship took out our warp drive we can't escape Commander Mitchell says over his combadge. Then Typhuss dematerializes as both Tyson and Kira are shocked by that. (Cardassia Central Command, brig) Typhuss appears back in his cell as Evek looks at him. Did you think that I'd be that stupid, Typhuss, you trying to escape shows you're guilty, search him Evek says as he looks at Typhuss in his cell. The guards search him and finds the combadge the Kingston beamed to him. Hmm maybe I should have one of my warships destroy the Kingston because its the Federation fault for not recalling their people the day the treaty was reformed and YOU WILL PAY FOR THE MURDER OF SESKA ONE WAY OR ANOTHER Evek says to Typhuss. (USS Kingston, main engineering) Captain Tyson and Vedek Kira walk into engineering as the engineering staff are containing the plasma fires and regular fires from the attack. Captain, Vedek Commander Tucker says as he walks over to the pair. Report Commander what's the situation? Captain Tyson asked him. Well we've contained fourteen fires and we got the plasma leak button up in the port engine but we're working now on the shields and weapons sir they knew where to hit us they knocked out several key plasma injectors that we need to go to warp nine Commander Tucker says to them.